Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of the Rings: Redo
by Clair Aragon
Summary: In the world of mystical creatures, the legends are quickly coming true. As if Ed thought it couldn't get much worse, he came into this world in the worst of times without his brother by his side. How will the Pokemon realm seal his fate? Is life as a Pokemon as great as it sounds? To Ed, probably not.
1. Chapter 1: Never Forget

**Chapter 1: Never Forget**

* * *

**Ed's POV**

A flicker burst in the distance, like a bomb imploded in my ears. Water sank to my waist as I covered in guilt. Why was it so hard to find a suit of armor?! I worried for him. For Al. It concerned me if he'd sunk, or if something else horrible happened to him. "Al!"

"Brother," I heard a faint cry in the distance as the waves rushed up my shirt and wet hair - hardly breathable.

I must survive this for Alphonse. "Al, hang on! I promise I'll find you!" was the only thing flooding through my mine. Just for the moment, I had forgotten how and why I was stuck in this situation lost at sea, but with fire burning in my eye, I swam, heavily breathing, to catch Al in my sights.

Suddenly, a fifty foot wave washed over me, blurring my vision as I fell into a deep sorrow of remorse. Dread washed over me with millions of gallons. I kicked my scampering legs to the surface, but lost track of him. After I searched aimlessly with wave-after-wave, I looked at the clouds saying, "I'm sorry Al. I couldn't save you this time, but I'm not giving up!"

* * *

**Eve's POV**

Teeth snarled, biting one-by-one close to my face. A dog, like me, had the face of a hellhound, and two other Pokemon I couldn't recognized snapped at me for my necklace. "Hey there girl, give me that necklace and this won't hurt one bit," came groping from his opens jaws as drool poured from them.

"No way!" I screamed with a child's accent. They cornered me against tree without a place to run. "Grr," I growled like my parents taught me.

They laughed, "Is that the best you've got? Tackle me, I dare you."

Skeptically, I knew not to tackle them if I wanted to live, but my instincts told me to go for it. I made a pounce stance to ready my defenses for their attacks.

Then I heard a rustle leaping from the brush. "Leave her alone," came a protective voice of an unknown Pokemon in magnificence. It had a purple mane running along her back with jewel shape sparkles on her legs. Her fur amazed me most with its blue textured color. "You of all people don't need that necklace."

I looked down at it, remembering my parents who gave it to me years ago. I thought it was my treasure, so why would someone else want it? It was a Capricorn sign with a small chain to hang it around my neck. Nothing seemed special or out of the ordinary about it. "Suicune, what are you doing here. This our fight," the Houndoom growled a nasty sneer.

"My name is Borealis, not Suicune. I refuse to be called that anymore, and no it's not you're fight. Now leave." She lifted her chin in a single stride without backing down to these weaklings compared to her stature. I had never heard of a Pokemon named Borealis before... Now how could I repay her for saving me?

"Fine, we'll settle this another time, kid," he smirked, running off with his buddies.

"I'll be waiting for you next time. Don't make me blast you," Borealis smiled cheerfully as they left.

I lied on the ground with my feet spread apart, moaning, "I'm a failure. I couldn't protect my necklace."

She heard my whimper. "Don't worry, you could've handled those guys if you believe in yourself," she said optimistically giving me a helping paw.

"If you knew that, why did you save me?"

"Weaker Pokemon are slowly dying off by the horrid place we live in. I try to help the most I can that are in need. Plus, may I mind you that necklace your wearing is special."

"How?"

"I'm not allowed to tell according to the powers that be, but whatever you do, don't get near me with that thing. I can barely stay sane as it is," a shiver ran up her spine as she stepped father and father from me. Somehow I could see a bit of agony in her eyes as she walked into the bushes. I wasn't sure what she meant, but I wasn't given time to question her. "Don't be afraid of anybody," she reminded with a smirk as she left.

I stood by a tree to gather my thoughts before heading to back Treasure Town. It felt like miles to get there. How long was I running from those shenanigans, anyways? If I ran faster, I could had escaped them, but my legs gave away to that lightning fast hellhound. "Geez, when I ever get out this woods, I'm gonna go to bed on the beach. I doubt I'd make it to my room before I passed out," I murmured to myself, even though nobody was listening beside the wind whistling in the branches.

As my legs started to cave in like an avalanche, I saw the beach in my grasp. "Thank goodness, I'm home," I smiled joyfully to myself, passing out before making it to the water.

That night a storm shuttered my ears and nostrils. The waves came to my front paws. I decided to move as quickly as possible to the Guild for shelter. When I saw the Gates closed with locks, I whimpered, knowing I wouldn't make it to the other side of town in this storm. Even if I did, my house was on the side of a cliff, which had mud galore that took days to remove from my poor mane.

I powered against the winds to head toward the beach, my nose diving at the ground and my ears pried back like a timid nidoran. I hid underneath a canopy of trees, leaves, and branches to keep me safe through the night as I snuggled deep into my mane and tail.

The next morning I stretched with my legs and head that huddled for warmth and protection. I smiled proudly at the sun behind the small clouds. Hopefully today was better than the last.

After I yawned and stood up, I saw something, or someone, in the distance laying on a rock, which wasn't the most comfortable pillow in the world...

"Hey buddy, are you gonna wake up?" I poked him shyly. The Pokemon looked odd to me. It had a star as a tail with blue, yellow, and black fur.

"No Al, it's too early to get up," came a guy's whine without opening his eyes. He actually shut them tighter.

"I don't know who you're talking about, but he's not with you unless I'm missing something. You can stay asleep for all I care. At least you're alive, right?" I chuckled. I wanted to call him a dog, but somehow his shape wasn't a dog's; although he acted like one.

He shot up quickly without a moment spare as he darted across the sand and coastline.

Wasn't he just now moaning to get up? I asked, "What are you looking for?"

"What do you think!?" he snapped unearthly.

"Um..."

"I'm looking for my brother. Kinda tall, wears a suit of armor, can't miss him," he said shuffling along the ground.

"Huh? What kind of Pokemon wears armor?" My face shot in a daze at the unknown Pokemon.

"Too hard to explain. Wait, just a second," he halted with a crazed look his eyes. "Am I talking to a dog?" He poke me. "How, exactly, is that possible? Either I found a new defined way to perform alchemy, or I'm going insane."

"Um..." What should I say? "You're a dog Pokemon, too, aren't you?"

"What!?" his face shattered with confusion.

I pushed body paws toward the ocean. "Look for yourself."

"What the hell happened to me?!" cried to creature that never induced itself to me, and somehow forgotten it was a Pokemon... "This can't be happening. I lost Al, and now I'm not even human. I suppose I'm that one thing you called me-"

"A Pokemon?"

"Yeah, that's it, and I forgot how I got here. Just great," he sighed. "How long do you think I'll stay like this?" he moped.

"Excuse me, but can I ask what you mean by that?"

"How long will it be until I turn into a human again? Can't you tell I'm a human?"

Did I hear correctly? A human? That was impossible! "With those fluffy ears and star tail, there's no way I could take you seriously-"

"WHO YOU CALLING CUTE!?"

"I'm just joking with ya, pipsqueak," I laughed.

"WHO YOU CALLING A SHORTY, YOU DUMB DOG!?"

"Hey, I take offense to that. We're both vertical challenged, so I feel your pain," I bowed my head. I finally found someone shorter than me - a guy, too.

"You better feel it," he muttered, "So had you've seen a suit of armor anywhere?"

"Uh, no. Sorry 'bout your luck, but you'll find him," I apologize without registering it.

He blinking slowly drowsily. In the blink of an eye, my head turned to a rustling in the woods. "Hey there, cute little Eevee, how 'bout you give me that necklace now, huh?" came the demon dog yesterday.

"My name's Eve!" I barked.

"Of course it is, so how 'bout the deal we made. You give it to me or faint," he growled snuggly. "Hm, do I see a Shinx standing beside you, too. I'll take you both down if I have to."

"Over my dead body," the unknown guy stood up to me. "I'm not sure what this is about, but I quite frankly don't care. However I've never lost against any antagonist, and I'm not giving in to you even with this body."

"Heh, lier, nobody defeats me." Then a burst of flames came out of his mouth aiming directly at him. "How did you like that, kid?"

"WHO YOU CALL A BABY PISS ANT!" The anonymous, supposedly, Shinx yelled as he stomped his feet on the ground with natural instinct. Sparks flew in the sky unlike any electric type move I'd seen. In seconds, a cannon appeared, or that was what the humans called them. Maybe this dude was a human, because since when did we use cannons? The material shot out of it quicker than my Quick Attack. Houndoom tried to fire it back at us with its Flamethrower, but it wasn't quick enough to withstand that overpowered attacked.

The dog whimpered after the blast limping on one leg into the forest - his tail tucked beneath his legs. A word never came out of his mouth as he left. I kinda felt a small bit of guilt because this unknown character wasn't playing by the rules, but this was a battle of defense, not victory. "Don't you think you took that attack too far?" I echoed against the power of the waves from the rain yesterday.

"No...he should of been paying attention. Besides I told him the outcome before he started. He should be glad I didn't attack first," he smirked.

"What is wrong with you!? I don't know how it works in your clueless mind, but here if we're overpowered compared to them we don't kill them! Besides what kinda attack was that?" I interrogated him.

"It's called alchemy. Ever heard of it?" he answered, intrigued by my question.

"Nope, not at all. That's not one of the eighteen types, now is it?"

"Uh...probably not."

"What's your name, anyways?"

"My name is Edward Elric or Ed for short."

"Hello Ed, my name is Eve, nice to meet you. Would you like to join me at the guild? You'll get food, shelter, and warmth," I bribe dearly. Chatot kept reminding me to recruit more Pokemon; now was my chance. "It's not like you have anywhere else to go."

"I can't; I need to find my brother," he blinked.

"Well, it's better to stay here than search for him. If he's here he'll show up sooner or later," I shrugged. "Please!"

"Fine, but if he doesn't show up for a week, I'm going to find him. This'll give me a chance to learn the mechanics of this new world, anyways," he said without emotion.

"Sure...I guess?" I wasn't sure how to respond to that. "C'mon this way is the guild; follow me!" I spirited across the railroads to the Wigglytuff's Guild; the place where Pokemon were saved and dreams were born.

* * *

**So, I'm restarting this story. I wanted to for a while now, but I didn't get around to it because of TSA, which will be updated next weekend at the latest. I did, and still do, like the idea of this story, and now we have gen VI involved! I doubt any mega evolving will happen unless I could think of a way to have it make sense with everything else. If you liked it, review if you want. If you're a person from my old story, go ahead and review this chapter. I wanna know how much my writing has improved. Compared to this, I don't see how you read the other one, but I've seen worse on here...just saying... **

**Thanx for reading guys! Tell me what you think! XD **


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome Friends

**Chapter 2: Welcome Friends!**

* * *

**Ed's POV**

I followed Eve across the road without asking anything. Either I would get some deranged answer or I knew she couldn't answer the question. Keeping my mouth shut about this place was difficult, but somehow I pulled through to find out Eve was taking me inside a pink bunny with huge round eyes? Um...what!? "So you live in a rabbit hole?"

"What are you talking about? Oh, you mean the Wigglytuff's Guild building. Yeah, it didn't excite me much either, but Wigglytuff is the Balloon Pokemon," she shrugged. Ballon Pokemon? Sounded pathetic for the owner of something like this...

"Hey, Eve, where have you been? I asked for those apples yesterday!" squawked a parrot-like Pokemon with a music note on his forehead. I wasn't even going to ask...

"I'm sorry, but here," she pulled out a bag covered by her bulky tail that was strapped around her waist. My heart jumped staring at the juicy, delicious apples. "I was attacked by the same Houndoom with two other Pokemon I didn't recognize. I couldn't get a get a good glimpse of them, though."

"I can't believe it! We've been trying to track their hideout for months! How did you scrape by with the apples!" he squawked again as he ruffled his feathers.

"Borealis helped me!" she smiled.

"Oh, you say? I'm glad at least one of the legendaries is helping us," he said with a smirk almost sarcastically.

"She was a legendary! I can't believe I finally met one and I didn't even know it. I hope I meet her again," she sighed with a disappointed glare as the bird sorted through the apples.

I grabbed one of them without him noticing, and I wanted to eat it whole because how much my stomach growled, however, my jaws were completely different in this form. They smacked against the top of my mouth when I bit into a substance. Some food and juice dripped out of it from lack of capacity.

"Here's your share for getting them," the bird tossed an apple to the two of us. I ate that one quicker than the last one I stole. "What's your name, anyways? Shinx, is it?"

"No, my name is Edward Elric," I assured.

"I remember seeing someone like you. You're in the loin family. Nice to meet you, I'm Chatot. So are you joining the guild with Eve?" he asked kindly.

For some reason, I refused to trust this bird, but I answered him anyways, "Yeah. I suppose so."

Chatot turned to Eve, accepting, "Of course! Welcome! Have you've done a mission yet?" I shook my head dazed and confused. "Well, you know your job today Eve. Pick a job and show him the ropes. Be back before dinner unlike yesterday. You made Wigglytuff worried sick."

"I'm sorry. I'm fine, though!" she barked with a sense of confidence.

"Just don't have that mishap again, you hear me? Don't talk to those outlaws or look at the outlaw board yet," he squawked again with a glare before hoping down the stairs.

"What's with that bird?"

"Bird? Well, he's a flying type, but I consider him the Music Note Pokemon than a bird," Eve smirked with a hint of confusion. Of course, the Music Note Pokemon, shoulda guessed. "Anyways, let me show you some Pokemon at the guild!" She grabbed my ears and dragged me down the stair to the third floor. I glared at the floor, but held myself from yelling at her.

"Hey! Eve, how it's been goin'? Who's this Shorty?" questioned another dog with a bright red mane and a brushy tail like Eve's.

My eye's opened with frustration. "Who are you calling short!" I tried to kick this child, but slipped on my back when I realized I had four legs.

"Ed are you okay!" Eve came to my recused rather I needed the help or not.

"Be glad I'm stuck in this body, pup!" I snarled, eyes sneering. The wolf gave me a wide-eyed look of dazed confusion.

As I rolled over, Eve smacked me with her tail, commanded in a whispered tone, "Don't talk like that! If they found out you weren't a Pokemon who knows what would happen!"

"Fine, whatever, " my eyes trailed the floor.

"Um, hey, Shinx, right?" perked the wolf.

"My name is Ed."

"Oh, hello Ed, nice to meet you. I'm Growlithe," he flicked his fluffy, thick tail to my face.

"Go on," Eve urged.

"What do you want me to do!?" I screamed, being aware that the fiery wolf could hear me. He was a fire type by the warmth of being next to him.

She face-palmed, "You're a simpleton, you know that. Shake tails..."

"Uh..." I turned my tail to him, wrapping my tail around his fur. Suddenly a thought came ran across my mind. Why am being friends with someone how called me short!? Then a zap shoot out of my coat as he blasted to the other wall with his coat spiked as though he was struck by lightning. "Did I do that?"

Eve slammed me again harder, "Ed, how could you! He was being nice."

"It's not my fought! I don't know what I'm doing! It just happened, okay!" I squirmed for an answer.

"Never used to your powers, huh," spoke a red fox with many tails. "Sorry for my dork brother. My name is Vulpix." She slid passed me giving me a lick on the cheek. Not sure how to react, I stayed star-struck unable to move, yet my fur shoot up from the tickle. "He'll be fine. You're a newbie, after all."

"What did you said? You couldn't beat me if you wanted to," I said with confidence as she strutted down the hall.

"We'll see about that once you grow a few levels," she smirked. "Chow."

"Once you beat her, you can battle me, too. Who knows, maybe you're not lying. The outlaws now-a-days bore me," came a blue thing from the shadows. "I'm Gabite, welcome to your new home. If you beat me as well, maybe we can do some missions together."

Eve looked over at me with a glare telling I couldn't take on his strength, but I agreed to his offer, laughing "Sure. Why not? Better yet, just give some food after the battle."

"Sure, little guy," he smirked.

"I'll zap you head off if you say that again!" I growled, thinking man, this guy is taller than my brother it feels like! Awe well, maybe in these battle I can learn strategies to get my brother.

As I walked away, still getting used to walking on four legs, Eve stared at me like I was insane. "Relax," I told her.

He sighed, shaking her head, "Let's go on a mission, shall we?"

"Sure," I shrugged. We headed upstairs to a board with Pokemon from everywhere asking for rescues.

"You pick one."

I glanced at the notes. Most of them were retrieving lost items or saving children. Then I looked to my right, "What's that board used for?"

"That's the outlaw board. Our levels aren't high enough. Besides, that's for the advanced students," she bickered.

I rolled my eyes. After I show Pokemon how my alchemy works, they'd let me over there any day. "Fine." I grabbed a random one off the board named, 'Rescue Delibird.'

"Why did you pick this one?" she glance unsurely.

"The reward is all the food you can eat!"

She face-palmed, "What is it with you and food, anyways?"

"Alchemy takes a lot of stamina out of me," I answered quickly.

"Okay, lets get going," she winked as she took the scratched paper with her teeth and stuck it inside her bag. "Where did it said we needed to go, anyways."

"It said Death Canyon."

Her eyes dilated, "What? We can't go there! Who do you think we are, superheroes!"

"What's wrong with it?" I asked, knowing that was how she was going to reacted by the name. "Better training, don't you think?"

"Are you nuts! Only one rescue team has made it out alive!"

"Well, we're going to be the second," I smirked with a sense of pride.

"Okay, I guess I can't get it through your thick head. The only reason I'm going is because you saved me from that Houndoom early," she snorted, her nose in the air then headed out for the mission.

* * *

**Eve's POV **

"Ed, you idiot!" I cried with dust in my eyes, heat burning the skin underneath my fur, and blisters in my paws. "We can't go through with this!"

"Sure we can," he smirked with a smile hiding in his golden eyes. "C'mon it's not much farther."

"Okay," I muttered with a shiver running up my spine. He trudged forward with me catching up behind him with the little energy my legs had left. I glanced at each of the never ending rock walls beside us, asking, "How far is it?"

"Hm?"

"Nevermind..." I grabbed the paper from my bag. As I focused at the paper, I straightened my back and brightened my onyx eyes. The slipped read three miles. Three miles! "We're not going to get back for dinner at this rate!" I screamed.

"It'll be okay," he said with a charming tone, "he'll give us all the food we want."

I shook my head, "That's not the point! I told Chatot we'd be back by that time."

"Eh, it'll be okay. Let's just keep going for now," he shrugged without stopping. "Woah, what's that?"

"It's a Graveler," I answered watching as he attacked it with his spark attack. "No Ed, electric attacks don't affect ground!"

"Huh?" Ed stumbled rotating his head toward me. The Graveler had a trigger of vexation spark inside him. "Mr. Big Guy, aren't you? Take this!" The loin cub stomped his paws into the ground to form a giant spike underneath the Graveler. It blasted four feet before crashing head-first into a wall. Dust filled the Canyon in a defiant haze when rocks piled into the floor beside me, then slowly they started surrounding me.

After I emerged from the rocks using Tackle and Quick Attack, I called out, almost bursting my vocals, "Ed! Edward! Ed!"

I found him shaking the dust off his mane, "I'm fine." He gave a friendly smile.

"C'mon," I ran on the tower of rocks blocking our path, "we have to save that Delibird, don't we?"

He nodded, "Right," then climbed up the rummage and slid down with me.

* * *

If I didn't find my legs hurting earlier, now I felt has through they were dying. We fought, or should I say Ed fought, a Cranidos, Shieldon, a Hippopotas - which its sandstorm wasn't giving us the greatest advantage - and a Numel without using any electric attacks. Alchemy was his answer for everything, wasn't it? He needed to learn Pokemon would find him suspicious, or even worse as a threat, if he didn't pull his act together. But did he listen to me? Nope.

"Are we there yet?" I asked on my grasping breaths with my head bowed. "Wait- Do I see water! Water!" I came running out the exit of the dungeon to an oasis with a waterfall and many trees. Breloom and other grass and fighting types hung around the small pool of water. I spotted a red bird Pokemon pecking the ground. I walked over to it, remembering Delibird's features. "Hey, Delibird! You send a rescue team for ya?"

The bird perked a smile. He placed his bag on the grass, then hugged me dearly, "Oh, thank you! I thought I would never see anyone again!" I saw a small tear coming from his eyes. "Here's your reward! A picnic at an oasis, my treat!" He unfolded his bag with foods range from bland apples to yummy cooked fish, and some fruit I'd never seen before.

Ed gulped all his food instantly before either me or Delibird finished half of it. "You were hungry, weren't you?" Delibird said chipper. "Here have some more huge apples!" He tossed them to him, and Ed caught them in his mouth in mid air. Even I couldn't do that...

The sun began to set weakly with the light growing dimmer by the minute. "We should head back now, you coming?"

"Of course!" he chirped with picking up his items. "Thank you for saving me again."

"No problem. Surprising enough this is Ed's first mission," I explained, adding, "He's the one that did most of the work, too..."

"Really?" he jerked his head. He face-palmed lightly, "How silly of me. I never asked you for your names."

"Oh, my name is Eve!"

"How pretty, I'll always cherish it, and you?"

"I'm Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist. Uh- Wait- just Ed Elric," he stuttered. Seriously he had an alibi and didn't tell me?

"I like your name, too!" he grinned while hoping down the canyon with us. It was so good to head home...

We arrived at the guild right before dinner. (We actually made it back in time...) Ed kept asking me questions about everyone at the table. He hadn't even met the Guildmaster yet, which would proceed in the morning. Instead of answering, I chewed my food quickly, saying, "I'll tell you about them in the morning. I'm sure they'll wanna know about the new guy, you know?"

Without any expression, he carried on eating as much as he did earlier. I hung my mouth open when we finished. My stomach woulda burst in two if I ate that much. I guess today I learned more about my partner than what I'd hope. Even though he had his moments, I loved having him as a partner. Not only would he cover me in every situation, but he had more dedication to find his brother than anybody I'd known - he never stopped talking about how he missed him. Even if he didn't show it much, he had a larger heart than any Pokemon.

* * *

**Hey, how's it going? School is difficult, isn't it? Which that reminds me I still have art homework to complete. Anyways, this was their first adventure? I know I liked it better than before and it's different than the original story plot. What did you think about it? Review what you think please! Thanx everyone! Oh, and I thank you guest and RotomKnight for reading and reviewing! I'm glad thou loved it and I hope you love this chapter, too! **


End file.
